


Trojan Horse

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Martinski, Stydia, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia finds Stiles copy of the chemistry lab key</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trojan Horse

Things were strangely tense the Monday after the rave. Everyone was still a little stunned by what had happened. Lydia,the only none werewolf to be marked, had spent her whole weekend sleeping off the effects of the attack but only during the day. Lydia hadn’t been afraid of the dark since she was five years old, never in her life did she think it would start up again at 16.

No one had really talked all day. In fact the only noise she’d really heard from any of them was Stiles jingling his keys over and over until she had to reach across to his desk and put her hand over his to stop him. She was already annoyed that he had disappeared during the rave with no explanation and his new habit of taking his keys out to look at them constantly was driving her up the wall. 

"I’m taking these off of you." She yanked them from him and he lunged for her hand to try and pull them back before she shoved them into her bag. Lydia raised an eyebrow as she zipped up her bag.

"Lydia give them back." Stiles said in a hurried almost panicked tone. "Give them back!" Lydia flinched and the teacher turned to look at Stiles. Lydia stared at him with wide eyes. He’d never shouted at her like that before and he looked ready to grab her bag and make a run for it. 

"Mr Stilinski, do we have a problem over there or do you just shout at my students for no reason?" Stiles looked round and realised the entire class was looking in his direction. Stiles sat back and shook his head, glancing at Lydia’s bag one last time before turning to his book and pretending to pay attention.

Freaked out by being snapped at Lydia pulled the keys back out of her bag to look at them. There was nothing special about them. Just a normal set of keys, Stiles’ keys. Lydia ran her fingers over each one, committing the weight and feel to memory out of boredom. When she touched the last key her ears started ringing and before long the buzz of electricity was back in her head. 

Gasping she let go of the keys and they dropped into her lap. She last heard that noise when searching for Barrow but he was dead now so it had to mean something else. Lydia sat there, her mind playing through the events of the incident with Barrow and something caught her attention. When she had been in the chemistry room with Stiles they had found the cupboard unlocked with no key in sight. They’d just walked in. 

The bell rang and the theory that was growing inside Lydia’s head was one she really didn’t want to believe. Was this the key to the storage cupboard? She was up out of her seat in seconds and rushing out of the door. She could hear Stiles calling her name behind her so he must have figured out where her mind had lead her. 

"Lydia stop!" He shouted but she was already hurrying towards the chem lab. The room was empty having been left as a crime scene by the police and she was half way to the cupboard when the chalkboard caught her eye. There was a second set of numbers. A second set of numbers in exactly the same handwriting. She felt the air get knocked out of her lungs as panic started to rise.

Stiles burst into the room to see her staring at the board. Lydia looked at him before backing up to hurry towards the cupboard door. “Lydia don’t!” He reached for her but she was already there shoving the key into the lock and pushing the door open. Dread crept through her like ice and she turned to look at Stiles, the boy she’d grown so close to in the recent weeks. 

"This can’t be you." She whispered. "I-It can’t be. You were with me most of that day and…Stiles tell me this isn’t you." Instead of giving her the answer she wanted Stiles looked at the ground. His hands were shaking and he pushed them into his hair. 

"I don’t know. I don’t know if it was. I found the key in my locker and the writing is mine but I swear…" He looked up, large brown eyes begging Lydia to believe him. "I don’t remember doing it. I would never do something like that. You know that…right?"

Lydia chewed on her lips nervously. This was Stiles, he wasn’t a bad guy he was the good guy. He saved people. He believed in her when others thought she was crazy. Lydia stepped towards him and let out a shaky breath. “Okay. We figure this out together but until we do you tell no one. Not even Scott.”

Stiles nodded. “Not even Scott.”


End file.
